Breaking Point
by Georgette Trudeau
Summary: Iron Walls and Mary-Sue Scenes are the only thing that make this story.        If you don't like my character, sorry!    xxoo Georgie.
1. Walls are Breakin' Down

DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DONT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MARKUS AND LILY TILL. DARN.

Our main character is a girl who's been toughened over the years by her dysfunctional family. Her mother's job forced her family to move around a lot, and each time they moved, a little bit of her then soft personality faltered away. After five moves, her father had had enough, and walked out on her family. The divorce papers came a week later. For nearly a decade after that, she never trust any man, until she met Markus. He seemed to be the only one who could look past her iron personality and see the little girl that still remained inside of her -hidden, but still there. They had met at a bar, much like most couples, and had nearly had a brawl after Markus made an offer to buy her a drink. She ( Lily) had taken it the wrong way.

The next morning however, Markus' answering machine had at least ten missed calls from Lily, they dated for a year before they were engaged. Her engagement sparked an artistic fire within her, and she completely redesigned anything she could get her hands on. This was short lived as Markus soon found himself without a job, so Lily took the lead and began attending the Star Fleet Academy. Once she radiated as an ensign, she served two six month terms on two different ships before being promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and being assigned to ground duty for four months, all the while Markus gladly followed, although Lily was suspicious of him, her scarring from her father still deep-set.

When she was called to duty on the U.S.S Enterprise however, Markus put his foot down. They would either be married before her deployment or not at all. Lily, who had complicated feelings because she didn't want to spend her first few years as a married woman away from her husband, but didn't want to lose him either, used her remarkable guilt-tripping to get him to relent and let them wait.

But enough history, our story begins with Lily arriving at the shuttle port…

I gripped the steering wheel of my old Ford. The feel of the wind through my hair was one I was going to miss, a lot. I don't care who you are or where you're from, if you were driving to a place that would take you away from the earth for 5 years, you would feel the exact same. I pulled up to the overflowing parking-lot and found a space, granted it was a small one and near the back, but a space nonetheless. I pulled my bag harshly out of the trunk, and barely moved when it slammed roughly into the pavement. I swung it over my shoulder and slammed the trunk. I took one look at the car before turning and beginning the long and rather boring walk to the shuttle.

I walked two steps at a time up the stairs to the shuttle, the back pack smacking painfully against the blades of my shoulders. I nearly winced but grabbed the steel bar on the top of the shuttle and pulled myself in. The shuttle smelled like sweat and dried vomit, not a smell that was new to me, sadly. A colonel was standing in the door way, who I recognized to be Colonel Chene, from the Academy.

" Name?" He said dully, he looked bored, he'd obviously been standing there for a while.

" Lieutenant Colonel Til,"

" Welcome onboard, good luck," he saluted me and I passed him silently. I found a seat in the corner near the window, glad to have found a row alone.

Several minutes passed before the shuttle took off. I didn't gasp like the newly graduated ensigns, rather, I began daydreaming about pretty much everything. I thought of my white,winter wedding that would be awaiting me at the end of this five year stretch. I felt a lurch, which interrupted my daydream, and heard several groans, which alerted me to the arrival.

The U.S.S Enterprise was hardly like I imagined it. It was better. The white carbon walls were intimidating yet inviting. The translucent silver floorings were nothing short of impressive and the general interior architecture screamed modern. I followed the group of boarding officers to a small hallway where a vulcan, who I recognized to be Mr. Spock, was giving people their duty schedules and showing them the general route to their quarters. I joined the queue and waited my turn, when I reached the front though, I found I had the worst possible hours for duty:

_Monday: 12:00-19:00 _

_Tuesday: 6:30-13:45_

_Wednesday: 4:25-12:25_

_Thursday: 12:00-19:00_

_Friday: 19:00-2:00_

_Saturday: No Duty_

_Sunday: 11:00-18:00_

I sighed and glanced at my dorm number, 554. I recognized the dorm from looking at the plans of the ship, I was near the eastern side, near the mess hall, at least I'd be able to make a quick getaway if need be.

All my possessions fit beautifully into my small drawer. I shared my room with 4 other women, all of which I could only guess at how they graduated from the Academy.

I had eight hours until my shift began, and there had to be something useful to be done. I fell onto my bed looking at the ceiling, I had two options, one, I could get some sleep and be on guard for tonight, or two, I could go to the gym and burn off the mixture of adrenaline and stress that I had nearly obliterated. I sighed and chose the obvious option, I pulled myself off my bed lazily and out of my room, and towards the gym, which yet again, after studying the engineering maps, I knew my way, I only took about six wrong turns, which wasn't bad considering the sheer size of the ship. I turned the corner and scowled, yet again I had found myself down a wrong alley, did I mind this time? Well no, no I didn't.


	2. I think I'm Freaking Out

DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DONT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MARKUS AND LILY TILL. DARN.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched several obviously very drunk young

ensigns stumble down the hallway. I apparently had a questioning look on my face, because one of them said loudly to me, "What'cha looking at, Thunder Thighs?" I laughed at that; the girl sounded exactly like my sister. But before I could ask the girls why they were already wasted, they were pushing their way into a room just behind me. I sighed, shook my head and turned back, heading up the hallway to find the right way to the gym.

Eventually, I found my way, and very nearly threw myself at the closest piece of exercise equipment. Happily, I lifted weights for about ten minutes, before I lost interest and decided to take a quick walk around to get familiar with the gym. It wasn't too different than the one I had at home. I walked out of the gym; it was either a mixture of repressed homesickness or just flat-out boredom, but I seemed to have lost

all energy to do anything.

I opened the door to my room, and one of my roommates was there. I nodded a silent hello and she smiled slightly. I could tell that if this continued, I was going to like her. Bored and lethargic, I felt the only intelligent thing to do was to lie in my bed.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, I felt a buzzing on my side. Startled, I shot up in bed, hitting my head on the ceiling. Mumbling a few swears, I threw my legs off the side of the bed and jumped off. I bent my knees much lower than I usually would, to absorb full impact of my landing. I threw on my uniform and started walking down towards the bridge, where I was to check in before I went to my station. I began checking coordinates and plotting them on a map, it was boring and tedious, but luckily I would be down in the engine room tomorrow, where the real fun happened.

I turned around to examine my area, in the chair behind me sat the epitome of a womanizer. His legs were spread apart, which showed he was arrogant; his right arm was resting on the arm of the chair; and his left am was supporting his head, which made him look thoughtful. He was staring out the window with a sly smirk on his lips. I turned back to my station and looked at the coordinates that popped up on the screen. I continued copying them down before the screen flashed and I pulled the paper up out of the tray it was in. I stood up, smoothing out my dress and trying extremely hard not to look at my reflection in the mirror, for fear of seeing myself. I walked towards the sliding doors and, still feeling slightly under the weather, sighed.

I was taken aback by the hustle and bustle of the ship at 4:00. The ship was a military setting, so naturally people would be up, but I never would have guessed so many people could fit on the ship. I turned and began heading down to the engine room for no apparent reason.

The rest of my shift passed rather uneventfully. I was left to myself, except for the few times I had to meet some superiors or people that would now be working under me. It was weird thinking I had control of a group of people. Sure, the 'group' was only about three people, but it was still pretty special.

I entered the mess hall to get some lunch before returning to my room to sleep. I entered and sighed, it looked like I would be sharing a table with someone. I swore under my breath and joined the line to get food, my entire body aching.

I quickly finished my lunch which consisted of a warm chicken salad and some water, and left to go get a quick nap in before… well, before nothing really.

The gym was empty, much to my delight, so I grabbed the nearest treadmill and began running, I set my inclination to a near impossible hill and began chugging along, keeping my eyes down so as not to see myself in the mirror, it obviously wasn't pretty.

I spent the next half and hour alone, enjoying the peace and solitude, wondering where exactly we were and what Markus was doing. My thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone said loudly, " Try not to trip, it wouldn't be a fun fix-up," I nearly jumped, but instead, clutched the bars tighter, I slowed down and began walking backwards to face the speaker.

" Err, sorry," I said, confused as to what to say in this situation.

" Not a problem, but seriously, I don't want to clean your blood off the floor, then sew your head up too,"

" Erm, so your medical?" I asked, still slightly confused.

" Well, yeah. They don't just let anyone down there, you know."

" Right," I said with a small fake laugh.

" Well, see you around Lieutenant Colonel Til," he said, my eyes darted between him and the wall behind him, how had he known my name?

"Your badge is on the ground," he said, sensing my confusion. I nodded, and he walked away, what an awkward encounter.

I didn't sleep that night, something about that encounter bothered me. It was a silly worry, but something about the way he talked to me made me suspicious. I kept staring at the ceiling, and everything laid itself out in writing like it usually did, the words, the motions, the appearances, the remarks. I tried to make sense of it all. I closed my eyes and tried to match it all together.

_ The next thing I knew, Markus was holding my hand and softly rubbing it, I was in an all white room in a horribly uncomfortable bed, and my head was throbbing, I looked at him questioningly, but instead of explaining all he said was, "Are you sure you love me? I don't," The shock tore over me like a phaser shot to the neck. Another sanctuary had just been bombed, my hanging gardens weren't hanging. I opened my mouth to ask why, but I couldn't form any words. My mouth just opened and closed like an injured guppy. One my right side, I felt a new presence, one who grabbed my hand, infinitely more roughly than how Markus had taken my hand. I looked to my right and there stood the captain of the Enterprise, Jim Kirk. I stared in awe, completely taken aback by this new comer. My head began pounding in un-even beats, I tried to rub my head, but my hands wouldn't move, Jim looked at me and said aggresively, " I wouldn't do that, I'm better than that," which didn't sound natural, coming from the most notorious womanizer to have ever walked the earth. I glanced in front of me and I felt a deep sleep coming over me._

I shot up in bed, knocking my head on the ceiling yet again. " FUCK." I yelled, forgetting that their were other people in the room. I rubbed my head and let myself fall gracefully off my bed. What had been up with that dream? I rubbed my forehead and climbed slowly and carefully off the bed. I slipped on my uniform, looking in the mirror to examine the nonexistent damage to my forehead. Instead, I grimaced at my features and left the room, tip-toeing past my room mates, who's names I now knew, The taller red head was called Auriel, the shorter strawberry blonde's name was Tulileh, and the girl with the black hair's name was Lily-Rose, but I was pretty sure that wasn't her real name as she was a hippy anyways.

My eggs were hot and my bacon was cold, but I wasn't complaining, the food was a nice break from my worries. I checked my watch several times while eating, as if time would randomly speed up in between my bites of bacon. It wasn't until I had nearly finished my breakfast that one of my room mates, Auriel came and sat by me. I looked at her, not expecting the company. She smiled softly and tossed her ginger hair over her shoulder and said, " You were talking in your sleep last night you know." I raised my eyebrow, worried about what I had been saying.

" Wha-" She cut me off,

" You said something about a guy named Markus, and a guy named Jim, I don't know anything about a Markus, but I do know your not the only one dreaming about Captain Kirk," I blinked wildly, trying to digest what she had just said, " Oh err-," yet again she cut me off,

" Don't worry, it's natural, but who's Markus, where's his area? Is he good looking?" She shot questions out at me, and I felt as if I'd just committed a crime.

" Well, er, he's my, er fiance, and he's um, back in San Francisco, and yeah, he's um good looking," I stammered, still in shock about this sudden exposure to socialization.

" Oh! Wow! That's amazing, no offense or anything, but you didn't seem like the person to get married and all, I mean, I don't know you that well or anything…" she babbled on, and I nodded, once she finished her tangent I said calmly, " Yeah, I surprised myself too," she laughed loudly, even though I didn't seen the hilarity of it. Seeing that I hadn't joined in laughing, she abruptly stopped, " Anyways, about you dreaming about Captain Kirk, watch out, not only does he have a load of stalkers who claim that they love him, but, he's a player- no, not a player, a womanizer, he'll sleep with you and dump you," I frowned, " Ermm, you do understand that I'm um not looking to sleep with him right?"

" Oh honey, no one gets long term," I sighed as she finished.

" No, no, I mean, I'm happy with Markus, I'm you know, going to marry him,'' I hated dumbing myself down for her to understand me, but I was beginning to like having her around, I mean sure, she was a bit of an idiot, but it was someone to talk to.

"Oh! Oh, I get it, well that's cool too," she paused, " What shift are you working today?"

" 12:00 to 7:00, what about you?" I wasn't even sure what sector she was in, why did it matter?

" 11:00 to 6:00, you're in engineering right?" I nodded and she grinned, " Well, I'll see you down there then," she hopped up and left, well now I knew where she worked…

After finishing my breakfast, I thought it a suitable time to go talk to my sister, and the closest person to me. The room was empty, so I could talk about pretty much anything. I climbed up into my bed and tapped a couple functions out on the touch screen, and the call started connecting, within a couple seconds she picked up, " OH. MY. GOD. LILY!" She squealed and I grinned, " HOW ARE YOU? HOW'S THE ENTERPRISE?"

" It's really, really cool, my shift hours are crap though, but my room mates are nice, it's got a great gym, and the food isn't as bad as it was on the farragut, how's home?" It was nice talking to my sister, she was the only one I didn't have to lie through my teeth to.

" Cold, really foggy and the wind's picking up, everyone misses you though, and well.. and.. yeah," Something wasn't right, she was talking really sophisticatedly, and she only did that when she was worried.

" What's up?" I asked her, my eyebrow popping up.

" Nothing. Er, nothing." She looked to the side and I scowled.

" Really, do you really want to lie to the mastermind of lying?" She cracked a smile, but it was short lived.

" Well, I um talked to Markus a few days ago," she looked over, and judging by the bookcase behind her, she was at my mom's house.

" Oh yeah? How's he doing, I was going to call him, I really miss him, "

" Well, that's the thing… Um, he was with, um someone else," a wave of sheer terror crashed across my body.

" As in, with with, or just with?" I asked , I could already feel the blood rushing away from my face.

" Lily, I'm so, so sorry, he was with some girl from a bar. Those were the words I feared.

Tears rolled down my eyes, and all the happiness was gone, every happy moment I had ever experienced, was gone, obliterated, ruined, gone. My alarm was ringing non-stop for my shift, and I climbed out of the bed, trying to calm down, but the tsunamis of tears kept falling, and there was nothing I could do about it. I slowly trudged out of my room, a sudden weight over my shoulders and chest. The tears slowly faded out, possibly because I was forcing them to, or because, I was completely out of tears, for the rest of eternity.

The bridge was quiet, so the walk to my station was easy, no one said hi, and no one said anything to me. But about 6 hours in, and many more tears later, I felt a presence behind me, I turned, and gasped.

[[ I'm sorry, I know for all you readers who like slow-moving stories or hate Mary-Sue chapters, this must be murder, but I wanted to move it along, sorry! I also went back and edited some stylistic issues!

xGeorgie]]


	3. Everything's Too Much

I shot up in bed, knocking my head on the ceiling yet again. " FUCK." I yelled, forgetting that their were other people in the room. I rubbed my head and let myself fall gracefully off my bed. What had been up with that dream? I rubbed my forehead and climbed slowly and carefully off the bed. I slipped on my uniform, looking in the mirror to examine the nonexistent damage to my forehead. Instead, I grimaced at my features and left the room, tip-toeing past my room mates, who's names I now knew, The taller red head was called Auriel, the shorter strawberry blonde's name was Tulileh, and the girl with the black hair's name was Lily-Rose, but I was pretty sure that wasn't her real name as she was a hippy anyways.

My eggs were hot and my bacon was cold, but I wasn't complaining, the food was a nice break from my worries. I checked my watch several times while eating, as if time would randomly speed up in between my bites of bacon. It wasn't until I had nearly finished my breakfast that one of my room mates, Auriel came and sat by me. I looked at her, not expecting the company. She smiled softly and tossed her ginger hair over her shoulder and said, " You were talking in your sleep last night you know." I raised my eyebrow, worried about what I had been saying.

" Wha-" She cut me off,

" You said something about a guy named Markus, and a guy named Jim, I don't know anything about a Markus, but I do know your not the only one dreaming about Captain Kirk," I blinked wildly, trying to digest what she had just said, " Oh err-," yet again she cut me off,

" Don't worry, it's natural, but who's Markus, where's his area? Is he good looking?" She shot questions out at me, and I felt as if I'd just committed a crime.

" Well, er, he's my, er fiance, and he's um, back in San Francisco, and yeah, he's um good looking," I stammered, still in shock about this sudden exposure to socialization.

" Oh! Wow! That's amazing, no offense or anything, but you didn't seem like the person to get married and all, I mean, I don't know you that well or anything…" she babbled on, and I nodded, once she finished her tangent I said calmly, " Yeah, I surprised myself too," she laughed loudly, even though I didn't seen the hilarity of it. Seeing that I hadn't joined in laughing, she abruptly stopped, " Anyways, about you dreaming about Captain Kirk, watch out, not only does he have a load of stalkers who claim that they love him, but, he's a player- no, not a player, a womanizer, he'll sleep with you and dump you," I frowned, " Ermm, you do understand that I'm um not looking to sleep with him right?"

" Oh honey, no one gets long term," I sighed as she finished.

" No, no, I mean, I'm happy with Markus, I'm you know, going to marry him,'' I hated dumbing myself down for her to understand me, but I was beginning to like having her around, I mean sure, she was a bit of an idiot, but it was someone to talk to.

"Oh! Oh, I get it, well that's cool too," she paused, " What shift are you working today?"

" 12:00 to 7:00, what about you?" I wasn't even sure what sector she was in, why did it matter?

" 11:00 to 6:00, you're in engineering right?" I nodded and she grinned, " Well, I'll see you down there then," she hopped up and left, well now I knew where she worked…

After finishing my breakfast, I thought it a suitable time to go talk to my sister, and the closest person to me. The room was empty, so I could talk about pretty much anything. I climbed up into my bed and tapped a couple functions out on the touch screen, and the call started connecting, within a couple seconds she picked up, " OH. MY. GOD. LILY!" She squealed and I grinned, " HOW ARE YOU? HOW'S THE ENTERPRISE?"

" It's really, really cool, my shift hours are crap though, but my room mates are nice, it's got a great gym, and the food isn't as bad as it was on the farragut, how's home?" It was nice talking to my sister, she was the only one I didn't have to lie through my teeth to.

" Cold, really foggy and the wind's picking up, everyone misses you though, and well.. and.. yeah," Something wasn't right, she was talking really sophisticatedly, and she only did that when she was worried.

" What's up?" I asked her, my eyebrow popping up.

" Nothing. Er, nothing." She looked to the side and I scowled.

" Really, do you really want to lie to the mastermind of lying?" She cracked a smile, but it was short lived.

" Well, I um talked to Markus a few days ago," she looked over, and judging by the bookcase behind her, she was at my mom's house.

" Oh yeah? How's he doing, I was going to call him, I really miss him, "

" Well, that's the thing… Um, he was with, um someone else," a wave of sheer terror crashed across my body.

" As in, with with, or just with?" I asked , I could already feel the blood rushing away from my face.

" Lily, I'm so, so sorry," Those were the words I feared.

Tears rolled down my eyes, and all the happiness was gone, every happy moment I had ever experienced, was gone, obliterated, ruined, gone. My alarm was ringing non-stop for my shift, and I climbed out of the bed, trying to calm down, but the tsunamis of tears kept falling, and there was nothing I could do about it. I slowly trudged out of my room, a sudden weight over my shoulders and chest. The tears slowly faded out, possibly because I was forcing them to, or because, I was completely out of tears, for the rest of eternity.

The bridge was quiet, so the walk to my station was easy, no one said hi, and no one said anything to me. But about 6 hours in, and many more tears later, I felt a presence behind me, I turned, and gasped.


	4. The Words, Are Slipping From My Chest

DISCLAIMER: FOR SOME RETARDED REASON, I CAN'T OWN STAR TREK, OR JIM KIRK ( damn ). I DO THOUGH OWN LILLY TILL, MARKUS AND TULLAH TILL, BUT THEY AREN'T AS GORGEOUS AS JIM. damn. THE CHAPTER NAMES ARE SONG LYRICS BY THE DOWNTOWN FICTION, BEST I NEVER HAD. THAT"S MY AWESOME DISCLAIMER.

I had a good reason to gasp, as I usually wouldn't, but this time, standing in front of me with a sympathetic look on his face, stood the Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise, Captain James T. Kirk. Breaking the silence, he said, " Come talk to me?" Looking at my watch and seeing there was still an hour left of my shift, I looked back up at him silently, " I won't tell if you don't," Ah, there was the boyish charm people talked about. I wiped my eyes and stood up. He let me lead the way out, and once we were out, he lead me through the busy corridor, and into one with only about seven people, who, in the instant we arrived, seemed to scatter. He opened a door, which I immediately recognized as the Captain's quarters, he held the door for me, and I, still silently, went in.

" Are you okay?" What an opener.

" Mm, yeah I'm fine," I admired the sheer size of the captain's quarters, pushing tears away from my face.

" Well, they told me you were great at lying, but so far, I'm not very impressed," He said, sitting near me.

" I can be better if I want, I'm just not up to it," Did I just say that?

" Oh, yeah, like I've never heard that one before,"

" Try me," Where the hell was this coming from?

" Why are you here?" He asked, a boyish-glimmer in his ice blue eyes.

" Well, a couple years ago, I graduated from the Academy, I went on a few ships, did my work well, and got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, I was assigned here, and now I do my work here, and pretty damn well if I must say so myself," Not my best work, but pretty convincing considering my state. He clapped and laughed, " Not bad for someone who looks like they're choking on their tears, but seriously, why did you come with me?" Damn. Not what I wanted to answer.

" Because, as you are in fact Captain of the Enterprise meaning your my boss, it be a bad move to not come," he looked slightly hurt, but shook it off.

" Well I'll-be-damned, you are a good liar. Now if you don't mind not lying for, oh the next few minutes, why are you crying? Aren't you supposed to be lil' miss-toughened-by-my-past?" I scowled.

" I'm damn sure you'd feel the same way if your fiance cheated on you while your some 500,000 miles away working to save his sorry ass."

" Ah, I see," Kirk said, his eyes darting from mine to the wall behind me.

" So are you going to try and get me into bed now, or do I have to endure a little longer?" I asked, feeling cocky.

" I think I'll risk my chances with making you wait," he said laughing. I tried not to laugh, so I instead smiled, still holding back some tears.

" I really am sorry about your fiance, when were you supposed to get married?" He asked, a mature tone returning to his voice.

" At the end of the mission, I begged him to wait for me, I guess I just pulled to hard," Several tears rolled down my cheek and he wiped them away roughly, but not in a way that hurt me, it was a balance.

" And he cheated on you?" Kirk asked me, his eyes drifting.

" Yeah, my whole family knew about it." I looked down at my ankles which were hidden behind standard issue pleather boots.

" What'd your dad say?" Anger bubbled like an acid fire in my gut.

" He left my family when I was ten, stupid bastard sent my mom the divorce papers a week later," his face softened.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize," he began, but I cut him off,

" How were you supposed to know? I mean it's not something I generally tell people." How was he getting me to open up so easily? It was so unnatural.

" Well I should've been more sensitive regardless," I tilted my head slightly, what was his game?

" Again, how were you supposed to know?" He seemed at a loss for words, but quickly recovered.

" So I'm assuming your mother raised you right?" I nodded slowly, " Well that's something we have in common." I raised my brow.

" My father died the day I was born." I remembered that, we learnt about his father at the academy, U.S.S Kelvin, he was Captain of it for 12 or 13 minutes and saved some 800 people's lives.

" Oh right," I said softly.

" Did your mother ever remarry?" He asked me, his head tilted slightly as well.

" No, never trusted a man ever since, a trait that rubbed off on me, but I'm more untrusting of people in general," I replied, still trying to figure him out, he just didn't add up.

" Well I guess your lucky there, my mother seemed to pick the biggest assholes to date, hated them all," my body softened, I didn't feel as tense anymore.

" Oh gosh, I'm sorry," I said, leaning in. What. The. Hell. What was I doing? This wasn't like me at all.

" How were you supposed to know?" He whispered, mimicking me as he leaned in. I felt his warm breath on my lips, it smelled of cherry, mint and.. and.. and Markus.

" Just should've been sensitive, I guess," and that was the last thing I said to him, I leaned in further and our lips met. His full lips were soft and he gracefully put his hand on my back, and the other in my hair. I leaned back and he leaned forward, in perfect syncrination.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt relieved of all the pressures, not happy, but not depressed either. I quickly got ready, and changed into my uniform, even though my shift didn't start until 7:00, I still needed to get back to my room. I left the room quietly, trying not to wake up Jim.

Much to my dismay however, when I opened the door to my room, I was blasted with a thousand questions from my intrigued room mates. Sighing, I began to recount everything, seeing as I had no choice, and there was no reason to hold back my bliss.


	5. It's When You Speak To Me

DISCLAIMER: FOR SOME RETARDED REASON, I CAN'T OWN STAR TREK, OR JIM KIRK ( damn ). I DO THOUGH OWN LILLY TILL, MARKUS AND TULLAH TILL, BUT THEY AREN'T AS GORGEOUS AS JIM. damn. THE CHAPTER NAMES ARE SONG LYRICS BY THE DOWNTOWN FICTION, BEST I NEVER HAD. THAT"S MY AWESOME DISCLAIMER.

[[ Author's note: Tulileh: is pronounced like Delilah, Tuh Lie Lah.

Auriel is pronounced like this: Or aye ell.

Lily's sister ( who I don't believed I've named her in the fic yet)'s name is Marola: Mare uh l ay. And sorry about this being a massive, well massive chapter for me. ;) Hope you like it, please review! ]]

The stunned expressions on my room mates face were enough to put me in a better mood. The strawberry blond, who's name was Tulileh, sputtered and said, " Well.. Well that's a bit quick isn't it?" I nodded. She did have a point, I mean, I had just, no, I hadn't even broken up with Markus yet.

" Err, yeah, I s'pose it was," it was weird being called out for something, I wasn't usually on the receiving end.

" And isn't it going to be awkward when you have bridge duty?" Oh shit. I hadn't thought about that.

" Umm, to be honest, I've got no clue, I've never really done this thing before," It's true I hadn't, ever since I'd been in Star Fleet, I'd be with Markus. But it sounded lame, I should've lied, said everything'd be alright, that I'd done this before, and I knew how to handle it.

" Well, you should go in today looking amazing," Lily-Rose said, swishing her hair, it could be because she shared half of the same name as me, but also because she seemed to act like she was above everything, but I just didn't like her.

" Yeah, in the uniform? That's very possible," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, " Well yeah it actually is, we'll just make everything else look really, really good." Fudge. If I had to look in the mirror more than twice, swear to God, I'd shoot myself.

" When's your shift?" Auriel chimed in.

" 7:00 to 2:00," I answered, this was my worst day.

" Damn. You've not got a single shared hour with him," Lily-Rose said. Well that was a relief, it wasn't very characteristic of me, but I think I wanted to keep this a one-night-stand. I was still in shock from how he was able to get me to open up to him like that, I never talked to guys- no people, like that before, it took my sister 7 years for me to tell her things.

" Well, that's fine, I've got no issue with that," I said, quietly.

"No. That's not fine. You still have to look good," she snapped at me. I felt a burning urge to stand up and leave, but I used my remaining will power to stay seated.

" You have 4 hours until your shift starts," I glanced at my watch. How was it three o'clock already? When did I wake up?

" So, I say you go to the gym, do something you like- wait, not DO something you like, enjoy and activity you like," I sighed, Auriel's immature humor was sometimes entertaining, but not at the present 'situation'.

" And then, we can get you ready," I grimaced. There was nothing to get ready for. This was just them seriously wanting to slap make-up on me and make me look, ''pretty'', which would take a serious genius to accomplish anyways.

Sadly, several hours later, I was sitting in a tiny, uncomfortable chair, with Lily-Rose putting boat loads of unknown powder on my face. I kept coughing when the powder flew up my nose or into my mouth, sickening me. Auriel was attempting to tie my hair up, but it was so thick, she kept having to restart every time one piece fell out.

" You have a really nice brown," she said as she pulled my hair up for the fifth time.

" Mm, thanks," I said, looking away from the mirror, " I feel like such a girly girl," I said scornfully, it was true, I had never put much effort into my appearance, and all this was really unnatural.

" Yeah, well maybe that's a good thing," Lily-Rose said spitefully. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

Once they had finished turning me into a human barbie doll I stood up, glanced in the mirrors and my shoulders immediately hunched over, I don't know what they did, but, well, I didn't look half bad. It's just sad that it took that long to get me there. I gulped and fake smiled at them muttering a few words of thanks before turning on my heels and leaving the room. It's not that I wasn't thankful, it's just that if I had to look in the mirror any longer, I might break something.

The bridge was relatively quiet, for some reason, but, annoyingly, there sat Captain Kirk. I scoffed and signed in. If Lily-Rose were here, she'd be doing flips for joy, but I was already counting the minutes until my shift was over. I knew it was a silly thing to make a drama over, but I had thought of something while they turned my face to plastic, he had essentially taken advantage of a distraught, vulnerable woman. I sat down, trying hard to avoid his eyes, but occasionally they drifted over. Once or twice, our eyes met, but I always looked away, trying not to let them hold my stare.

My coordinates were quite off-balanced. It seemed that we were turning, which we shouldn't have done, as we were supposed to be heading straight, towards Delta Vega. Double checking my coordinates with the map and the computer, I cracked my knuckles and stood up. Making my way past Kirk and towards First Mate Spock. I gulped, I was scared I looked like the image of every annoying teenage girl back home. I reached Spock and said, with an air of authority, " I've doubled checked the coordinates and it seems that we are heading due east, rather than north. Was this intentional?" I always liked speaking formally, it maddest seem like every word had a purpose and every sentence had it's place. Spock looked at the sheet which I had just handed him, and nodded slowly, his eyes tracing each number. " Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel-uh- Till," It was annoying, no one seemed to know how to pronounce my last name, which confused me, as it was essentially phonetic. Sensing that I was being dismissed, I turned and headed back to my station, but not before I saw Spock approach Kirk with the sheet. I crossed my fingers hoping I hadn't made a mistake, or the program had an issue, I had helped develop it after all, and any glitch or bug in it would be a direct mark on my track record. Kirk nodded and looked over my way, I directed my eyes back to the computer screen, breathing in deeply. l kept writing down the odd patterns in coordinates, trying to find some pattern, but there wasn't one. And why was Spock showing Kirk? He's the captain, shouldn't he know where we're going? My timer on my watch beeped and I checked out.

I usually wouldn't have told anyone, but once I got to my room, I pulled Auriel aside and told her what I saw. It's not that it was a drama or anything, but I just wanted to see if she knew anything about it.

Once I had finished explaining she said, " Oh that's funny, down in engineering, we noticed a stronger gravitational pull on everything, we just figured it was temporary though, but that was a day or so ago, what'dya think it is?" I shrugged and looked towards the door. She followed my eyes and said, " Don't do it…" I snapped back into the present," Do what?" I asked, what did she think I wanted to do.

" Go ask Captain Kirk, he won't tell you anything, and your just setting yourself up for embarrassment," How did she know all this about him? I was so busy being skeptical I hardly noticed Lily-Rose walk up to us.

" If you go to the mess hall now, I bet you could catch him," she said airily. Although she didn't seem like she cared, I knew it was more of an order than a suggestion. I sighed and began walking out the door.

The mess hall was much cleaner than it usually was, and much more full than usual. I glanced at my watch. Oh, it was Thanksgiving. Crap. Ever since I was ten, I had hated Thanksgiving, it was the exact day my dad had left us. I joined the line to get food, but only let them give me some mashed potatoes and a salad. I took a seat in my usual spot, and ate it slowly, my mind drifting through a lot of things. And no more than five minutes later, exactly how Lily-Rose had predicted it, Kirk came up and sat near me, and thankfully no one cared.

" Happy Thanksgiving," he said smugly. It was weird that he was the first person to say that to me, usually people bombarded me with happy thanksgiving and I'm thankful for blah and what not.

" Happy Thanksgiving," I replied dryly, trying to avoid his eyes.

" Are you okay?" He asked me and I gave him a questioning look, " About your father I mean…" How did he know about that, I didn't remember telling him, " How d'you..?" I asked, my voice trailing off.

" You mentioned it," and then I remembered, it wasn't my best moment, so I closed my eyes and blocked it out of my head, like most of my memories.

" Oh," I let my temptation take control and I looked into his eyes, " Yeah, I'm fine, it's been a while anyways," he smiled slightly.

" That was a good catch you made earlier, with the coordinates, apparently it wasn't only us up at the bridge that had seen some weird stuff… it seems like Delta Vega's magnetic poles have shifted, which means that all of their equipment should have been knocked out, but we've maintained perfect, uninterrupted communication with them, which is why we're all confused," Well there went my entertainment for the day.

" Well, unless it wasn't Delta Vega's magnetic poles, it could be another planet's or, we could just be feeling the pull of a black hole," I suggested, he nodded and said, " I certainly hope not, I've dealt with enough black holes for now," He had in fact, I read a dissertation on Admiral Pike's last mission with the Enterprise. He smiled and drank from his glass of what looked like to be wine, but I couldn't tell. "What're you doing after dinner?" He asked me, changing the subject.

" Oh, um, probably go to the gym, I've been to 'lax with it recently, you?" He set down his fork.

" I'm planning on checking out what's going on with everything, go to the gym, and maybe turn in early," he winked and I cracked a slight smile. What the hell, I was being such a girly girl.

The gym, unlike the mess hall, was empty. I got straight on the treadmill and set it to an extremely high inclination, ignoring 's warnings, I'd found out his name after making a quick trip to the medical bay to get some sleeping pills, and the nurse was kind enough to tell me his name.

After about 45 minutes of running, I found myself on the floor, my head throbbing, " BUGGER," I said loudly. I felt my head and brought my hand back in view, there was a thick coat of blood on it. Rolling my eyes, I got back up, although I was quite dizzy. Regretting not listening to McCoy's warnings, I turned off the treadmill and went to get a paper towel to wipe the blood off the floor. Embarrassed and dizzy, I went over to the weights, wiping off the blood from my shoulders. I was so dizzy that the 15 pound weight was giving me trouble, and before I could even swap out for a 10 pound weight, Kirk came in to the gym. He stopped about ten feet away from me and looked at me, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, then said, " We need to get you to the medical bay," I looked confused, I was fine, it was just a cut.

" I'm fine, it's just a cut," He gave me a look like, 'stop trying to be butch,' and then said, " Yeah I'm sure they'd say that down stairs," he reached out and grabbed my forearm dragging me out of the gym. I rolled my eyes. I hated it when people made such a big drama out of nothing.

The medical bay was colder than I remember it, and the back of my head took the worst of the chill. I shivered and a nurse came up to me, " Can I help you?" I inhaled sharply and said, " Well I fell off the treadmill and hit my head, but it's not bad really, I'm just here because er, Captain Kirk told me I needed to come down, " I glanced at him sideways and he looked quite content with himself, I, on the other hand, felt like a massive idiot for having to explain why there was blood on the back of my head. The nurse beckoned me towards a chair, and got me to sit down. A doctor, who's name I didn't catch, came and examined the gash. He nodded and said it was slightly fractured, but nothing some steel stitches and staples couldn't fix. I rolled my eyes, in real words, that basically meant it was going to hurt a whole hell of a lot to fix.

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling the bumps were the staples were, one of them sent a shock of pain through my body and I swore, Kirk looked at me, " You okay?" He said with a concerned look.

" Yup, I was just feeling- wait no, I can phrase this better, I was making sure they weren't comi- wait, I was intentionally hurting myself for the purposes of entertainment," he laughed, and again, I worried about my mental health, why on earth was I cracking jokes with him?

" Well, I've got to get back to the bridge, I'll see you later," I nodded and said, " I'm not going to be out much later, I'm pretty tired, I'll see you tomorrow I guess," he winked and my heart faltered. God, I was such a loser.


	6. My Defenses Deemed Useless

DISCLAIMER: FOR SOME RETARDED REASON, I CAN'T OWN STAR TREK, OR JIM KIRK ( damn ). I DO THOUGH OWN LILLY TILL, MARKUS AND TULLAH TILL, BUT THEY AREN'T AS GORGEOUS AS JIM. damn. THE CHAPTER NAMES ARE SONG LYRICS BY THE DOWNTOWN FICTION, BEST I NEVER HAD. THAT"S MY AWESOME DISCLAIMER. AND THE LAST CHAPTER'S TITLE IS FALLING DOWN BY BREAKING POINT, THIS ONE'S IN IN THE AIR TONIGHT BY PHIL COLLINS.

That night, I was cold. I hardly slept and my head throbbed, yet I knew it had nothing to do with my recent head 'injury'. As morning dawned, I slowly hoisted myself out of bed and changed quickly, so as to avoid my room mates. I shivered on my way out and my headache seemed to refuse to go away. Although I hadn't gotten my hopes up, I was still a little sad when I didn't see Jim at breakfast. I had been acting so out of character lately, that it almost seemed like it was an evolutionary process in my life. I ate my breakfast in silence, trying to figure out my weird personality change, and then I thought about the one think that could get my blood pressure up in a second. Markus.

Tossing my food into the trash can angrily, I turned and headed towards the door, but a familiar face appeared in front of me, " Well you can't be that mad I wasn't there," he said cockily. I groaned, " Of course I was," He smirked.

" What's up, what's with the anger?" I silently debated whether or not to tell him, it was a stupid reason, and a stupid moment anyways.

" Oh, nothing, just, you know, stuff," I said trailing off. I think I would've sounded less stupid to just tell him rather than mumble like an idiot.

" Yeah, and I'm a monkey," he said sarcastically.

" Well thats arguable," I said dreamily.

" Mhmm and so is your lame excuse. What's your duty time today?" I glanced at my watch to check the day.

" Nothing, I've got a free day, what's yours?"

" 7:00 to 2:00" Kirk replied.

" In the morning?" He nodded," Why are you up then?" I asked, shocked.

" Didn't sleep," he said and shrugged.

" Welcome to the club," I said slowly, watching his eyes. He laughed and I grinned broadly.

" Well, you want to go take a walk with me?" He asked me.

He had taken me to a small storage room that I never knew existed, had you been a passerby, you never would've suspected that this little closet would boast the greatest view in the whole ship. As Jim had explained to me, it was a meeting room, where Spock, himself and any admiral or high ranking official would meet if need be. The room was small, but it had a proportionally large window in the corner. Although the window looked out onto a garbage disposal, the stars that twinkled in the distance were pretty amazing. It reminded me of my skylight in one of my childhood houses, it was right above my head when I was asleep at night, and there would be those few perfect moments each month when the full moon would shine right above my face and the stars around it were scattered like pixie dust. I took a chair at the long table that pertruded from the left wall. It was a comfy chair, and the star light bouncing off the walls made it glimmer. I smiled and sighed, only this time, I was once broken and fractured girl that I once was, seemed to melt away, and in it's place grew the Lily for which I was named, yet, only, only in the warmth and comfort of his very presence. I looked over at Jim, and I knew right then and there, that he was not the first, but the second person to break my iron barrier, and I knew in that moment, that I was not going to let him hurt me, ever. I stood up. Quickly and forcefully enough that the chair, which seemed to be bolted into the ground, wobbled precariously. I walked meaningfully over to Jim, " Promise me one thing, you'll never have to promise me another if you give me this, just give me this one thing," I said, my voice a mixture of sheer terror, that someone had broken my wall and therefore had the possibility to hurt me, shock, that the most infamous womanizer of all time had cracked me, and hope, that he would listen to me and wouldn't hurt me like my father and Markus had. " Promise me," my whole body was shaking with a fury, " that you won't hurt me. Because to be honest, I am sick and fucking tired of letting myself go just to be hurt, and frankly, I'm not going to let it happen _again._" I spit the last word out, still hoping that I had worded it right, still hoping that I wasn't about to ruin everything, still worried that the petal's of my lily weren't about to be torn off. Jim looked at me, and his blue eyes seemed to cool my soul, my anger.

" I promise I won't hurt you," and so there it was. Had I just tamed the biggest player in the galaxy? No. That wasn't possible.

" R-really?" I stammered, my breath sharp and quick.

" Yes," I nearly fell backwards. I think I had just cooled the fire that was Jim Kirk, and his fire had melted my wall. A harmony in a symphony, and raindrop in a snow storm.

[[ Sorry it's so short, I wanted to give it a BANG, and I'm happy, because for the first time in 2 weeks, I'll sleep tonight. Feel Free to Review, I'll love you forever and give you a teddy bear - points to teddy bear stand-.

Thank you, for reading, I really am thankful!

Georgie]]


	7. I Just Wanna Go Home

Feeling blissful and rejoicing in my own delight, I threw off my uniform and put on a black tank, my legs were cold so I kept my over-the-knee socks on, even though they made my legs look fat, disregarding my sleeping roomates, I gleefully jumped into bed, hoping sleep would come easily for me tha night, and it did. But I was roughly awaken by a high pigged tone that screamed in my eardrums, I bolted up, hitting my head on the ceiling per usual. I jumped off my bed and quickly put on my uniform; I recognized the alarm, it was a red alert, whether or not it was a drill I would have to wait to find out. Much to my dismay, the socks I was wearing rose just above my boots and I felt like a complete Mary-Sue slut. But I had no time to change as Auriel pushed me out the door. I folded my arms across my chest, it's not that it was cold, it just made me feel less vulnerable when I looked tough. When someone caught my eye, I had to hope that they weren't going to call me something nasty or point out my hideousness, but as I reached my post I began realizing that everyone was looking at everyone trying to find out the situation. I sat down and stared at the coordinates. I had to blink several times to make sure I was reading them correctly, if these were right, we should essentially be traveling about- screw math, we were going extremely fast at a very very hot ball of gas that was on the verge of exploding. I blinked again before I came to my senses. I shot up in my chair and began running as fast as I could down to the engine room, not stopping once. My breath was short and cold but I managed to shove the sheet at Scotty saying, " Supernova.. Us.. Too fast... Stop.." I slumped back and he nodded and quickly walked over to the break system and turned it down, yet the blaring alarm didn't stop. Why?

I hung my head on the way up to the bridge, disappointed that my

findings weren't the reason for the alarm, which was still blaring,

and causing the staples in my head to vibrate. As I passed the transporter deck, the buzzing grew louder. Wait; buzzing? The alarm was a blaring song, not a buzzing… I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was near me, and I slipped into the room. The buzzing was louder here, not necessarily ear shattering, but loud enough that I winced, the staples in my head were driving me mad. I looked at the screen that controlled movement on the teleporters, on the screen, coordinates were madly popping up. I took a seat at the chair, and tried to see if any of them were valid. One was. so I selected it, and touched a small button in the upper right hand side of the screen, 'Set Teleport Countdown,' I gave myself 60 seconds to get onto the pad, which shouldn't be hard. I hit set, and immediately began look for something to take with me. There was a belt with a phaser and a bunch of other stuff hanging from a rack on a wall. I assumed it was Scotty's and knowing he wouldn't, well, shouldn't mind, I grabbed it and strapped it around my waist. I crouched down on the pad and waited for everything to work.

I found myself kneeling on a metal structure, in the cold. I looked around, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. I pushed my self up off the ground and rubbed my eyes. It was a relatively bright room, and there were only a few people in it. They all turned upon my arrival and stared at me. One of the people-well, I suppose you could call them people, they were abnormally tall and their face's were deformed. One of the taller ones stepped forward and yelled something in gibberish at me, I answered in English, " I'm sorry," I erected my back, " I'm Lieutenant Colonel Lily Till of The Federation Ship U.S.S Enterprise, we received a message from your.." I looked around," , and I responded to it by attending," I waited and hoped there was some recognition in his eyes, because I thought that was a damn good speech. He nodded and shouted something else in gibberish, but this time behind his back, another tall one stepped forward and said, " Greetings Lieutenant Colonel Til, this is Quadrant 3 of the Ex-Romulan Territory. As for your arrival due to our distress message, we never sent one out, and as our mission here is secret, you have two options, we will either kill you, or keep you away from the Federation for the remainder of your lifetime, essentially a hostage," I stared and cocked my eyebrow. Of course they were. Because that's how it all happened, there was no way out of it. In a swift movement, I clasped my hand around my borrowed phaser, but, I was beaten to it by a hand from behind me who pulled it out and beyond me reach. I groaned as two pairs of hands grabbed my own and shoved them behind my back. One let go and the other one forced me forward. I tripped forward and looked up in time to see a metal bar swing forward at my forehead hit.

I rolled over and my eyes fluttered open. I looked at the metal ground below me and saw a small puddle of blood. Not again.

I spent the next two days getting over the shock that they had actually done anything. IT was widely known across the galayz that anyone from the Romulan Territory was a coward. In those days, I had hardly any good, my only meal was a stale piece of something I couldn't identify, but regardless I ate it, being the fatty I was. Loosing track of the hours that had passed, I slumped back against the wall and counted the holes in the ceiling. Earlier, I had contemplated using the holes as an escape method, but so had they, as there weren't any furnishings in the steel "room". I would have to find a way to get a message to the enterprise. My lack of food was making me sleepy, so I sat down in a corner and rested my head on my legs.

I woke up feeling pretty rested, but angry. Why was I so **stupid**? Why did I **have ** to be out of the norm? I stood up and wobbled on my feet, but regained balance and clenched my fist. Letting all my anger out, I took a good hard punch at the wall before recoiling in pain. My eyes watered and I let out a cry of anger and defeat and sunk to the ground, my legs crossed awkwardly underneath me.

The next week passed by agonizingly slowly and the only interesting thing that happened was my hand turned a brilliant violet. I had barely gotten any sleep trying to decide how to get a message to the Enterprise. One of the first things I needed to figure out though, was _how _to get out. My solution came one day when a guard that was outside my cell came and put the hand cuffs on my wrists, not bothering to be gentle with my bruised hand. I winced as he pushed me forward. He took me to a very bright room and I blinked wildly, to let my eyes adjust.

My eyes quickly got used to the light, and I turned my head. A large rope swung forward in lightning speed. It made contact with a loud snap, and all in a split second, my back arched forward, cracking every vertebrae, my eyes filled up with tears, and I let out a horrific shriek. A deep voice said " While we have you here, we decided to ask you some questions," I closed me eyes. Fuck me. Fuck me. " The captain of the U.S.S Enterprise is indeed James Tiberius Kirk, more commonly known as Jim Kirk?" What? Did they not have any means of communication here?

" Yes," I said, gritting my teeth.

" And the first mate is Mr. Spock, also known as Spock?" How the hell should I know, I barely talked to the man.

" Yes," I said, hoping I was right.

" And the current mission is to where, and for what purpose?" He put strain on the 'h' in what, making me think he was emulating a Vulcan.

" I am unsure of the mission, I was never fully briefed on it, we were only told our positions and our pay grades, the mission was to be revealed upon arrival," I hoped I was still as good at lying as I once was. My interrogator barked something in their language to someone behind me. The rope lashed forward and again, my back arched forward. I screamed. Like a girl. And I wasn't embarrassed.

" Has that changed your mind?" He said, his voice calm, almost playful, like this was some sort of sick game. I needed a story, a cover.

" We were on a mission to the remnants of Vulcan, find any survivors, clear debris," This wasn't entirely a lie, there was a mission to do that, but it wasn't the Enterprise's and the ship wasn't going to be leaving for a while.

" And when is your estimated time of arrival?"

" 2245.2" I lied, and I was better this time.

" Who is your admiral?" he asked. I regretted not listening during our briefings. I thought it was Admiral Archer's duty, but it might also be Pike.

" I don't.. I don't know," I said, now confident it was Archer. THe rope slapped against my neck. I screamed. Why? I obviously didn't know anything! I hated myself for coming. I hated myself for being curios. I hated myself.

Waiting for another question to be asked, I looked around the room. Every move my neck made I winced. My back was stinging and I felt my bruised hand slam against my thigh. In front of me, there was a large white screen, so they **could** communicate. I ruined my head slowly to see the rest of the room, then it hit me, communication. If only I could find a way to contact the Enterprise..

My interrogation continued, and I refused to say anything more, my back I'm sure, was bleeding profusely as it was much warmer than usual. I would probably need to use my socks to clean up the flow. Once they had gotten bored with me, they sent me back to my cell.

I pulled of my boots and set them nicely against the wall, and took my socks off with it. I kept the socks, and using my one good hand and me teeth, began ripping them into thin strips. I looked around the room, daydreaming. My eyes focused on the door. It was a steel door, with a very old fashioned lock-and-key lock. Easily picked, if you had the right materials and the ability to pick a lock like that. I had neither of the above. I began absent minded tying the strips together, ruing to figure out how to get out. I gently rested the strip in my hurt hand and pulled it around the gashes on my back. They stung and I moaned in pain. I pulled it slightly in either direction, and then brought it back in front of me. It had cleaned out some blood, a lot more than I'd expected.

I looked at the ex-sock and then at the door. Maybe, maybe I could find a way to stick the cloth into the look so that the door would and could close, but not lock. If I could manage that and get my timing perfectly, I could potentially get an SOS to Jim- I mean, the Enterprise. But for now, I could barely keep my eyes open, I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes.

I was rudely awoken in what I believed to be the morning by the clanking of the door opening. I slowly opened my eyes and realized where I was. I had been dreaming, it was a weird dream, I was out of here and Markus was in here instead. It was spiteful, but what he deserved. Eyeing the guard who had recently entered the cell, I grabbed the bloody pieces of cloth and clenched them in my fist and stood up. I let the guard put the handcuffs back on me and when walking my the door, I slipped the pieces of cloth into the keyhole. time to hope.

The guard forced me that two extra feet into the room where I was interrogated before. Only this time, there was a new addition, 4 shackles were adjusted to the floor, and I could only guess as to what they were for. The guard pushed me forward and cuffed the first two shackles around my wrists, they were tight, and my right hand stung, I squealed and they all laughed. Next, they shackled the bottom two shackles to my ankles, and I bit my lip. Well, I wasn't getting out of this one. The same creature who had interrogated me before spoke, " The Enterprise has made several attempts at contacting us, trying to find your whereabouts, you seem to have a higher ranking than we once assumed. If we deduce that you have more information about Star Fleet than we previously thought, there will be a punishment involved," I scoffed and said in a voice reminiscent of Jim's cockiness, " Well if that's all you wanted with me, I think these are a bit much," I pulled my wrist up shaking the chains and raising my eyebrows in a oh-honey-you-can-do-better-than-that face. Ignoring me, he continued, " We have decided that we will get you to make contact with the crew and assure them that you are fine, and that under your decision, you have resigned your post at Star Fleet, and if you fail to do so, we have come up with an appropriate punishment for you," he pointed at a larger creature holding a primitive steel bat with lethal looking spikes on the barrel, ones that could possibly kill you. I gulped and nodded, so much for my escape plan.

I tried not to scream out as they hailed the Enterprise. The connection flicked to life, and a flame light inside of me, there sat Captain James Tiberius Kirk and at his side was Spock, Jim's face flashed worry and I grinned, but then saw the spiked bat and bit it back.

" Captain Kirk," I said in an official voice, watching his eyes intently.

" Unless I am mistaken, you are in fact Lieutenant Colonel Lilly Til, second in command of the Navigations sector on board the U.S.S Enterprise," I sucked in a breath, ' or used to be,' I thought.

" Correct. Captain, under my own decision," my eyes flickered to the bat, " I have decided to resign my post in Star Fleet, I am currently doing some.. um… research," I stuttered to let him know I was lying, and I could only hope he guessed at what I was doing, " here on the Ex-Romulan Territory, Quadrant 3," the flame flickered inside of me as I continued, " and anytime you could come get me would be great," someone yelled, and right before they ended the communication I screamed, in a voice that couldn't possibly be mine, " JIM!" and the communication ended. I felt a shearing pain in my stomach, and I looked down. The steel spike was in my stomach, and I could feel it inside me, moving around as the person holding it pulled it out. I shrieked and fell backward, or as far back as the chains would let me.

My eyes came in and out of focus and I watched the strings of light expand, it was a red light, not like the ones from a teleporter. I coughed up blood onto my uniform and put my hand over the hole in my stomach. I tried blinking away the red lights to no avail. But then, the thing I'd been waiting for for 2 weeks appeared. Four tall beams of light shone out of the corner of my eye, and four people materialized. I pushed myself backwards but not before a shot of blue light hit the wall be hind me. One of the figures turned and ran towards me. He pulled his sleeve up his arm and put his hand over the gash in my stomach putting pressure on it, then said," Scotty beam us up," I recognized the voice of Dr. McCoy. I looked at him drearily and he nodded. I felt my body dematerializing, inch by inch and the pain in my stomach intensified and I cough up the last bit of my blood.

I felt my back on the cool of the floor and my muscles relaxed, one by one. McCoy hit a shot into my neck and my brain, finally at peace, relaxed.

[[ Author's note, hey guys, it would be wonderful if you would review. I've noticed that I'm getting the most views on the first chapter, but they slow down later, if you are one of those people, tell me why! Any reviews are great! I know this is a bit of a Mary-Sue action chapter, but it will be explained later, I just had the urge to right a torture scene, how very Jigsaw-like of me. :)

xxoo Georgie. ]]


End file.
